


worth it

by whatiwroteinink



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans David Jacobs, its not mentioned but its mentioned in my HEART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiwroteinink/pseuds/whatiwroteinink
Summary: just a soft lil javid drabble i wrote a few months ago. davey is anxious. jack makes it better





	worth it

It was raining outside. Normally, Davey would love the rain. He always thought it was peaceful. Calm. It invited… introspection. However, today that was just the problem. 

Quietly, Davey looked up from his book to where Jack was standing in the kitchen. 

“Jack,” he said softly, causing his husband to turn and look at him, “You think I’m worth it, right?”

Frowning, Jack turned down the music he had been listening to and set down his mixing bowl. “Babe, we’ve been married for two years. What do you mean?”

“No, I don’t know, it’s nothing, I’m fine,” Davey responded quickly. Too quickly. Jack was now on red alert. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Davey.”

“I’m  _ fine _ .” 

“David Kelly-Jacobs. What’s wrong?”

“ _ It’s nothing _ ,” Davey repeated. “Well… Maybe it’s something.”

Jack looked on, waiting for clarification. When none came, he walked into the living room and sat down next to his husband on the couch. 

“Davey…” He said gently, trying to catch the taller man’s eyes.  “Do you wanna repeat the question?” 

“Do you…” Davey murmured, tears welling up in his chocolate brown eyes, “Do you think I’m worth it?”

“Hey… Hey, look at me ok?” Jack smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Davey’s temple. “Of course you’re worth it. You’ve always been worth it, you’re… you’re the most worth it thing to me that there’s ever been.”

“Yeah?” Davey sighed out, snuggling his head deeper into Jack’s chest.

“Yeah,” Jack smiled. “What brought this on?”

“I dunno,” Davey sniffed, rubbing at his face with his sleeves. “I’ve just… Yeah.”

“Feeling anxious?” the shorter man supplied, carding his fingers through Davey’s soft hair.

“Yeah,” he whispered, leaning into Jack’s touch. “You know, now that I think about it, I missed my Zoloft today… and yesterday.”

“Babe…”

“I know,” Davey breathed, closing his eyes. Promptly, he yawned, stretching and squirming in his seat. 

“Awww, you tired, baby?” Jack chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down his husbands arms. 

“Yeah,” Davey replied, letting out a breathy laugh himself. 

“Wanna go on to bed?”

“No. Wanna stay here with you.”

“Okay,” Jack smiled, closing his eyes. 

And so they stayed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr at @what-i-wrote-in-ink @and-its-only-us or @twenty-newspapers-please!!  
> comment and kudos!


End file.
